A Raven Calls
by spirit winds
Summary: What would you do if you were being haunted? Sakura doesnt have that choice as the raven begins to...


A Raven Calls

**Hello people,**

**This is my first story on fanfic so instead of taking on a massive project, I thought lets start of with something small to see what people think of my writing. So if you do like this story then please please please review. It would mean the world to me and would make me more eager to write! **

**Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you read on. **

**ENJOY!... please**

**Spiritwinds **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of card captor sakura and the story is completely my own. Although I do love it!**

I hear my feet crunching in something. I look down. The whole ground is covered in snow. I don't feel cold. I'm burning. I'm on fire.

The moon is beaming down on me. Tapping into the suns energy to shine so bright it looks almost pagan. I walk slowly around taking in the fern green trees, the frozen lake glittering majestically. Staying completely still as if life didn't exist.

What really astounds me is the cliff top in the horizon. It looks like God's shoulders supporting all his greatness and affection.

I manage to tear my eyes away from the cliff trying to find some form of life but there is nothing. Not one bird in a vast, shadowing sky. No rabbits snuggling up in their burrows. No foxes hunting in the dead of night hoping to catch an unsuspecting rabbit or tricking a chicken into its leering mouth.

My heart was racing like a stampede of zebra trying desperately to escape a regal lioness hoping for a feast. To my great surprise thunder began rumbling like a dragon's hungry belly, breaking what had been a chilled silence. Shortly after the thunder, lightning flashed splitting the world in two.

In the distance I hear wolves howling together like an out of tune orchestra. I can hear the pounding of their soft, padded paws as they run nearer. As soon as I see them, their silver fur glints in the moonlight, their icy yellow eyes cut through me.

They edge towards me, getting faster and faster, looking like ghost wolves that the devil had sent after me. I wanted to scream but my mouth felt glued together. I wanted to scarper but my legs felt paralysed by quicksand.

For seemingly no reason the wolves stopped looking up at the snow-capped cliff. I felt drawn to look up. Two figures were standing there. The first was a nineteen-year-old girl. She had mid length hair streaming in the wind that was as black as the night. Her skin was tanned even though there was no sun and she wore a simple but elegant cotton dress black to match her hair. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen but her eyes were cold and full of malice and hatred. A raven sat on her shoulder with an uncaring dangerous glare. It was the bird of death.

The second figure was male. His hair was so white that it made the snow on the ground seem grey. In spite of his ageing hair, his face looked so youthful. His skin was smooth and showed no imperfections and his eyes were as blue as the sea with a reckless twinkle. He stood straight in a robe of dove white and proud like a king of some far away land. One hand grasped the young girls shoulder, the other held a grey staff. I sensed love in the old man's heart, in marked contrast to the girl's angry eyes.

They were staring at me. Their eyes piercing into me like laser beams. I felt a surge of pain go through my body…

I woke up in the hospital with a start. I could vaguely remember a dream but all its events were washing away like a waterfall. I looked around rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I could see my mum sleeping in the chair beside me and immediately thought of my dad asleep at home with my two younger brothers Touya and Syaoran. Then I remember what I was in for, I have lung cancer and I've been here four months in intensive care. I sighed, wishing things could be different.

My muddy brown hair clung to my head limply. My lips are chipped and dry and I know I have bags under my eyes.

It was just beginning to get light and mum stirred waking up with a huge yawn, "Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling today?" her tired face showed concern. A flurry of activity was starting, patients were waking up and nurses checking up on the patients.

"I'm fine mum," I answered back. I actually felt like crap but I didn't want to worry her. "I bet I will be out of here soon." I tried to put on a cheerful tone. Whilst this was happening no one noticed the coal black raven flying past the hospital window.

"Tomoyo is going to pop over and see you after school, Sukura. It will be nice to see your best friend won't it?" Mum chatted chirpily clearly trying to boost my mood. I'd been a fool trying to trick mum, she always knew when I was lying, whether I liked it or not. I remember when I was eight I'd been trying on her clothes, leaving them on a crumbled heap on the floor. I had blamed it on my sister Meiling. But mum saw right through me. She wasn't cross at me, mum and Meiling ended up having a massive fashion show. I smiled at the memory. That was when everything had been perfect.

Trapped in my own thoughts I didn't see Yelan the nurse standing by my bed and asking me what I wanted for breakfast. I reluctantly had toast because I wasn't up to eating much else. Mum went to the canteen to have her breakfast in peace and quiet. I just ended up watching television and listening to music.

The forest felt exactly how I'd left it. The burning sensation was back feeling like my insides were up in flames. My eyes glanced over at the cliff top but the man and girl had gone leaving it lonely and deserted. I sensed something behind me that made me spin round. I was the man and the girl standing in the middle of the frozen lake. Their positions hadn't changed but their expressions were clearer. The girl's expression barely concealed her hatred, there was a coldness I never believed possible. In the man's face I could see concern. Who was it for? They never took their eyes off me, it was as if they were made out of marble. Then a realisation hit me - the girls dislike and the mans sympathy were aimed at me.

I woke up with music blaring into my eardrums. I'd already forgotten the dream but the feeling of discomfort still lingered. I felt dizzy; my head feeling like it was split open. I usually feel better after having a sleep but I just felt progressively worse.

Mum came up with Tomoyo, dad, Touya and Syaoran. Tomoyo and I just talked while Touya and Syaoran caused havoc.

"Everyone misses you at school, Sukara. Calhoun asked if I knew when you were coming back," said Tomoyo. I wasn't listening to what Tomoyo was saying, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the raven hovering outside the hospital window. Flash the image of the girl digging her nails into me then darkness.

M eyes drift open, there stands Tomoyo holding a huge get-well card. "Are you aright Sakura?" I could see a tear glistening in her eye. She was scared.

"I'm fine, just feel a bit groggy, nothing to worry about" I put on my classic make believe smile that no one falls for. I could see Tomoyo make the decision not to press me further she sighed and hands the card to me. I looked down at it she'd got every body to sign it, even the teachers. She also gave me a box of mouth-watering Celebrations. "Thanks Tomoyo" my voice broke.

"It's ok Sakura we all really do mean it, get well soon." She then grins "where's my chocolate then?" We started to eat them straight away. "Eriol has set us this absolutely massive history essay," complained Tomoyo. I smiled, it felt good to talk about normal things with Tomoyo. It wasn't very often we got to do that now.

After everyone had left I sat there thinking what life would have been like if I hadn't been diagnosed with cancer. I'd be having a laugh with my friends, getting a crush on a boy and worrying about teachers and homework. After nine the lights went out, I closed my eyes trying to get to sleep…

I feel the snow falling down on me like soft cotton buds brushing my body and then dissolving because of my heat. I look behind me the girl; the man and raven are behind me, our clothes touching. The wolves had formed a circle enclosing me in, preventing any form of escape. They are so close I can feel their breathing against my flushed cheeks. I could tell the unfolding story was going to come to a conclusion. The girl spoke a mystery command, her voice shrill and dark that sounded as ugly as the word. It was "showk".

To my astonishment the raven lunged at me stabbing its beak deep into my body. I fell to the ground clutching my heart. "This is a dream" I kept saying to myself. But the pain was so intense, how could it be pretend?

I looked up, my vision slightly blurred from loss of blood. The girl had a smile of pure glee. The man looked forlorn and I could see tears glistening in his eyes. His hand never leaving the girls shoulder. The raven's beak glistening with my blood…

"Hannah, oh dear lord what's wrong with her?" Okaa-san screamed hysterically, waking up all the other patients. One of the nurses came running up. "My daughter's clothes are covered in blood and I feel no pulse". Okaa-san cried burying her face in her hands. The unkindness of the raven was evident but who would convict him for his euthanasia?


End file.
